¡No es una cita!
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: AU-Estando a nada de conocer a quien ha sido su amigo por más de un año, Harry de repente comienza a sentir un miedo tan abrumador que no sabe cómo ser funcional, uno que lo deja plantado en medio camino (…) Pero tal vez lo que más lo asombra es la sonrisa (…) Lo supo, casi al instante, aquella tarde no sería incómoda. Sonrió, y perdiendo el miedo, empezó a caminar hacía su amigo.


**_ANTES DE LEER:_**

Siempre, el _Yo _en Italic (cursiva, letra ladeada, ndeah de como se dice) será el de Harry y el **Yo **en negrita el de Draco.

Los nombres de cada contacto me los saque de la manga, lol. Si tienen alguna duda del porque de alguno, me dicen. xD

Esto es un AU! En el que estos dos bobos jamás coincidieron en la escuela, y además podríamos decir que es un Millenial!AU, y además, es SIN MAGIA.

Agradezcan a Zacharias Smith, ahora no entienden, pero luego lo harán¿

Los chicos han hablado por aproximadamente un año y siete-ocho meses y, créanme, este OS sale desde la experiencia, así que sí, uno puede pasar hablando con alguien tanto tiempo y no conocerle el rostro entero. xD

La parte narrada da cringe, sorry. :'v

**_Por ultimo, este OS se lo dedico a Jun, que sus drarry´s han inspirado esta pequeña abominación. _**

**_¡Espero que les guste! _**

**_Si les da la gana, dejen un review._**

**_uwu_**

* * *

**_3055 palabras._**

* * *

_Pottah, Ottah._

**En línea.**

_Pottah, Ottah: ¿Alguna vez has pensando en, ya sabes, conocernos?_

**Tu: No, creo que estamos bien así.**

**Definitivamente, yo estoy bien a como estamos.**

**Siento que conocernos arruinaría todo.**

_Pottah, Ottah: No lo haría._

_Pienso que conocernos sería increíble._

_Llevamos hablando más de un año, y siquiera he visto una foto ENTERA tuya._

_Es decir, solo sé que no me engañas por las llamadas, audios y fotos a medias que te dignas a enviar._

_Aunque incluso eso podría ser falso. :v_

**Yo: Mira, siento que conocernos podría arruinar todo por varias razones:**

_Pottah, Ottah: Dimas._

_Dilas*_

**Yo: La primera es simple: te podrías decepcionar.**

**Sí, sé que no eres ese tipo de persona, pero también sé que tienes una imagen de mí en ti cabeza y NO TRATES DE NEGARLO, HARRY POTTER, QUE TE CONOZCO LO SUFICIENTE PARA SABERO**

**Segundo punto a considerar:**

**Probablemente lo arruine al instante.**

**Sé que te he contado algunas ocasiones en las que he tenido que socializar con personas totalmente desconocidas y creo que recordarás bien el episodio de la chica en silla de ruedas. Aún tengo pesadilla con eso.**

**Ufffffffffffff**

_Pottah, Ottah: Bien, esas son solo dos y ambas puedo mandarlas al carajo._

_Primero: sí, tengo una imagen de ti en mi cabeza, pero no me voy a decepcionar si de repente resulta que el rubio de tu cabello es pintado o algo así. Me caías bien incluso antes de aquella primera media foto, idoota._

_Idiota*_

_Y NO ME GRITES, MALDITA SEA._

_Segundo: no creo que la cagues antes que yo._

_Probablemente diré algo estúpido antes de que tú puedas decir algo cruel._

_..._

_Creo que lo que te frena es que estas inseguro. ¿?_

_¿Acaso estás asustado con la posibilidad de que al conocerme te enamores de mí?_

**Yo: Idiota.**

**No es eso.**

**Y, para comprobarlo, aceptaré una reunión de mierda.**

**Además, podrás ver que mi rubio es totalmente natural. :)**

**Haz algo malo y será la primera y última vez que nos reunamos. Te lo advierto.**

**:)**

* * *

_Mione'._

**En línea.**

_Yo: Creo que acabo de arreglar una cita._

**Mione': ¿Cuánto te tomó?, ¿Año y medio?**

**Sinceramente Harry, admiro tu perseverancia.**

_Yo: ¿QUÉ HAGO?_

_Créeme, yo también la admiro xD_

_Pero ahora no es el momento de hablar acerca de ella, ¡estoy en tirando en pánico! ¿Hola? :D_

_Yo simplemente deje caer el tema de nuevo, esperando una negativa y él de repente empieza a darme razones (estúpidas, pero hey, al menos las daba) y yo-_

_HERMIONE, YO LE DIJE QUE SI ESTABA ASUSTADO DE CAER ENAMORADO DE MÍ SI NOS VEÍAMOS._

_Y entonces él aceptó._

_Aceptó por eso._

_Y sigo en pánico, porque opd, DIJO QUE SI_

_QUE SÍ_

**Mione': ¿Has terminado?**

**Mira, querido, entiendo te encuentres en un estado eufórico, incluso yo estoy feliz por ti**

**Pero respira un poco, por favor, parece que te ha dicho que si a una propuesta de matrimonio en lugar de a una simple salida entre amigos.**

**No quiero que te desmayes o algo así.**

**A ver, ¿aceptó por una broma? Sinceramente, creo que solo estaba buscando una excusa para hacerlo.**

**Ustedes llevan un buen tiempo hablando.**

_Yo: Pero él no quería..._

**Mione': Eres tonto ._.**

**No debería sorprenderme, dado que te conozco desde los once**

**Pero aun así lo hace**

**Es increíble.**

**¿Crees que alguien como Draco Malfoy (si es a como me lo retratas) aceptaría hacer algo a lo que se viene negando hace meses por un simple comentario que pretendía no ser nada?**

**Tonto, Harry, eso es lo que eres.**

_Yo: Sí, creo que lo soy._

_Gracias por el consejo, creo que respirar me ha calmado._

_Iré a respirar otro rato, alejado de la pantalla._

**Mione': Mientras respiras, trata de pensar a dónde podrían ir.**

**No lo dejes para lo último.**

_Yo: ¡Gracias, Mione! Creo que te adoro :'D_

_Si fuera hetero, Ronnie tendría competencia por ti. ;)_

**Mione': Idiota. :3**

* * *

**_Minoría verde._**

_Pans-y, Notty :3, Verde-Bini, Hadapne._

**Yo: Creo que acabo de aceptar reunirme con Potter.**

**Soy un idiota.**

_Pans-y: AL FIN,_

_TODOS USTEDES, BASTARDOS, ME DEBEN DIEZ LIBRAS CADA UNO_

Notty :3 está escribiendo...

¡_LES DIJE QUE GANARÍA!_

_Notty :3: ¿Estás hablando en serio, amigo? Me acabas de hacer perder diez libras, imbécil. ¿TANTO COSTABA EMOERARBJN PAR DE MESES MÁS?_

_esperar un* :)_

**Yo: ¿Qué diablos?**

**¿Apostaron?**

**No sé porque rayos me sorprende, en serio, debí habérmelo esperado (:**

**Pero por alguna razón, confíe en ustedes -inserte un corazón roto-**

_Hadapne: Mierda_

_Perdí diez libras por ti, -Notty :3_

_¡DIJISTE QUE NO ACEPTARÍA!_

_AGHT_

_Pans-y: No sé porque rayos haces caso al tarado de Nott._

Notty :3 está escribiendo...

_Sabes, yo siempre lo supe y por favor, Draco, no seas un dramático de cuarta. ~_

_Y, además, Draco no hablaría tanto del idiota este que conoció en Tinder si no deseara conocerlo, uwu._

_(valga la redundancia)_

Verde-Bini está escribiendo...

_Notty :3: NO ME LLAMES TARADO Y, ADEMÁS, ¡NO FUE MI CULPA, DAPHNE! Fue culpa de Draco, por ser tan jodidamente confuso. Primero nos dice que simplemente habla con él y que es un simple conocido y entonces meses después DICE QUE LO VA A CONOCER Y AHORA RESULTA QUE LE HA HABLADO A PANSY DEL DESGRACIADO._

_NO LO SABÍA, NO TENÍA CÓMO._

_Verde-Bini: Hola :D_

_¿Alguien mencionó Tinder?_

**Yo: Uno: No estoy siendo dramático, Pans.**

**Dos: ¿En serio apostaste por Nott? Dios, Daphne, después de todo la mierda en Orlando debiste aprender que Theodore y las apuestas no van.**

**Tres: DEJA DE GRITAR Y ASUME QUE ERES UNA MIERDA PARA HACER APUESTAS.**

**Cuatro: Lee toda la conversación, Blaise, no solo lo que te interesa. :)**

_Verde-Bini: ¿Quién es Potter? No recuerdo ninguna mención a él._

_Pans-y: El chico por qué Draco babea._

**Yo: Un conocido.**

_Hadapne: No volveré a hacer caso a Theodore jamás, aprendí la lección._

_Oh, ¿acaso así les dicen ahora?_

**Yo: ¿?**

_Hadapne: A los chicos por los que uno babea, ¿acaso ahora se les dice conocidos?_

_Pues entonces déjenme decir, que tengo un conocido que le encantaría a -Pans-y_

**Yo: Definitivamente, los odio.**

**¡Confiaba en ti, dulce hada del bosque!**

**Me has traicionado y todo el corazón duele.**

_Notty :3: idiotas._

_todos ustedes._

_los odio :'v_

_Hadapne: Deja el drama, Theo. -_-_

_Verde-Bini: Pedir a Theo que deje el drama es como pedirle a Draco que deje de babear por Potter (?)_

_Pans-y: ¡ASÍ SE HABLA, BLAISE!_

_TE PERDONO LAS DIEZ LIBRAS._

**Yo: :)**

**Ustedes me caen mal.**

Has dejado el grupo.

* * *

_Pottah, Ottah._

**En línea.**

_Pottah, Ottah: Creo que,_

_Deberíamos ir al cine :p_

**Yo: ¿En serio? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?**

_Pottah, Ottah: Seh :p_

_Y antes de que te pongas pesado o algo así_

_Podemos ir al centro comercial, comer algo y luego ir a ver una película_

_Será una buena cita_

**Yo: ...**

**¿Cita?**

_Pottah, Ottah: Reunión._

_Momento para socializar_

**Yo: Dios, ¿cuándo pasó de ser un encuentro casual a una cita?**

_Pottah, Ottah: Manera de conocernos..._

**Yo: Ahora debo replantearme la elección de vestimenta. xD**

_Pottah, Ottah: ¿Qué?_

_Joder, yo iba a ir con lo primero que encontrará :O_

_Claro, no iría en pijama o algo así, pero tampoco le pondría tanto cuidado y ahora_

_AHORA ME HAS HECHO PENSÁS EN LA ROPA_

_pensar*_

**Yo: Idiota**

**Ahora comprendo a la pobre de Hermione, creo que jamás volveré a ponerme a tu lado xD**

**JAJAJAJAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Dios, Potter, ¡era una broma!**

_Pottah, Ottah: Lo sabía._

_Claro que lo hacía, no soy tan tonto :3_

**Yo: Ajá, te creo xD**

_Pottah, Ottah: Bien, entonces_

_¿El cine está bien?_

**Yo: Sí, lo está ~. ~**

**¿Este domingo te viene bien?**

_Pottah, Ottah: Sí._

_Claro._

_¡El domingo no vemos! :D_

_HDHSOSKEVELQLSBFJFOAPQNRJDOAPWBFKSLW_

**Yo: Respira xD**

**No quiero que mueras antes de poder verificar el color de mi cabello :u**

_Pottah, Ottah: Me cayó el teléfono en el rostro_

_No sé qué Y en sastre que paso, pero no fue eso (?)_

_Pensaste* :v_

* * *

_Ron._

**En línea.**

_Yo: No podré ir este domingo al almuerzo en la madriguera :c_

_Dile a Molly que no me espere._

**Ron: ¿Por qué?**

**Amigo, mi madre lleva planeando este almuerzo por meses**

**¡Te va a matar!**

_Yo: ¿Qué?_

_Ron, es un almuerzo normal_

_Molly no me matara, soy su favorito ;v_

**Ron: Lo hará**

**Recuerda que,**

**Será un almuerzo especial, mamá va a celebrar el cumpleaños de papá (?)**

_Yo: ¡No!_

_¿O sí?_

_Buen Dios, no importa_

_Me voy a arriesgar a sufrir la ira de Molly, creo que mis planes lo valen :c_

**Ron: ¿Qué planes son esos?**

**Digo, para estar dispuesto a sufrir la ira de Molly Weasley, debe ser algo grande :O**

_Yo: Conoceré a Malfoy :3_

**Ron: ¿El chico del que solo conoces la mitad del rostro?**

**Sinceramente amigo, espero no termines muerto en algún callejón**.

_Yo: Pareces tu madre 0-0_

_Y tranquilo, compañero, confió en mi amigo invisible :D_

_Gracias por preocuparte :'D_

**Ron: Espero valga la pena**

**Le diré a mamá que no irás,**

**Mencionaré que irás a una cita, estará feliz de escuchar que has superado lo de Gin**

**(aunque ya hayan pasado como siete años de eso y ella este feliz con Luna xD)**

_Yo: Bien, dile eso_

_Aunque no es una cita, es una reunión para socializar y conocernos de una vez por todas :3_

**Ron: ¿Esa no es la definición de cita?**

* * *

**Domingo.**

_Pottah, Ottah._

**En línea.**

**Yo: Voy en camino**

**Hay una presa infernal, lo juro. (:**

_Pottah, Ottah: Yo estoy aquí hace unos minutos, tranquilo, ¡vengo llegando!_

_Ahora estoy dando vueltas por el centro, sin rumbo :(_

_Te espero :'v_

**Yo: Bien, no desesperes, amor, llegará cuando menos te lo esperes :p**

* * *

_Mione'._

**En línea.**

_Yo: Llevo media hora acá :D_

_El me acaba de mandar un mensaje, está atrapado en una presa D:_

**Mione': Oh,**

**Nunca eres tan puntual y, cuando te dignas a aparecer antes de tiempo, te dejan plantado.**

**Así se siente, Harry. Sufre.**

**SUFRE.**

_Yo: ¿Siquiera eres mi amiga?_

_Perra rencorosa_.

**Mione': Lo siento xD**

**Y sí, soy tu amiga**

**Te he estado defendiendo de Molly, tú sabes, está un poco alterada por no tenerte aquí hoy.**

_Yo: ¿En serio? :o_

_Ron me dijo que sería importante, pero-_

**Mione': Molly celebró el cumpleaños de Arthur un poco antes (faltan tres meses :v) y Fleur anunció que está esperando otro niño **

**Victoire empezó a llorar después de eso.**

**Fue... Cómico (?)**

_Yo: ¿Fleur y Bill tendrán otro? :O_

_Y sí, probablemente fue un poco cómico, cuando Victoire llora siempre lo es xD_

_Por cierto,_

_¿Ella no se había operado?_

**Mione': Sí, todos pensaron que lo había hecho**

**Pero al final resulta que no**

**Bill quería más y ella no se pudo negar, el encanto Weasley.**

**Molly me empezó a molestar con niños, ya que no puede hacerlo con Ginny**

**Estoy a esto )( de irme :)**

_Yo: JAJAJAJAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Dios, me encanta que Ginny se haya fugado con Luna sin darle tiempo a Molly para hacer una escena xD_

_Esos pequeños placeres de la vida :')_

**Mione': Yo también lo adoro**

**Pero en estos momentos, me encantaría que Ginny estuviera aquí, siendo molestada con "Y tú, querida, ¿cuándo piensas dar el siguiente paso con Ron?"**

**[Nuevo mensaje de:** _Dragón Rubio Natural :3: __Estoy en la entrada d.…]_

_Yo: Bueno querida, te dejo :3_

_Suerte con Molly_

_(y con eso del siguiente gran paso, que seguro por falta de intentos no ha sido)_

_Gracias por defenderme. lof eterno para ti, uwu_

**Mione': Suerte en tu cita. ;)**

**Y si, intentos no han faltado, pero creo que decirle eso a Molly sería tentar a la suerte. xD**

**O peor, nos podría dar una charla de lo que estamos haciendo mal -_-**

_Yo: No es una cita._

_Y si, probablemente lo haría, jAJAJAJAJAJA_

* * *

_Dragón Rubio Natural :3_

**En línea.**

**Dragón Rubio Natural :3: Estoy en la entrada del centro comercial.**

**Esto está lleno de gente**

**Debí haber elegido otro día -_-**

_Yo: Voy para allá :D_

_Y no es mi culpa, tú elegiste el día :p_

_Estoy cerca, solo espera, te voy a salvar del molesto tumulto en un momento, ¡no desesperes, dulce princesa!_

* * *

**acá entra la narración de mierda! bye, bye mensajes xdxdxd**

**(gracias a dios esto es corto, lol)**

* * *

Cuando termina de enviar el mensaje, hace el ademán de guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo tan rápido que el aparato casi patina fuera de él, pero gracias a todo lo divino, logra atraparlo antes de que suceda; cuando lo guarda de manera correcta, sale corriendo de la tienda de juguetes en la que se metió para matar tiempo casi dando brinquitos.

Cabe aclarar que lo miran raro, pero a él poco le importa.

¡Conocería a Draco!

La sonrisa que tiene en el rostro por ese simple pensamiento es tan grande que, por un momento, siente que la cara se le partiría en dos. La emoción recorriendo cada fibra de su ser.

Cuando llega a la entrada del centro comercial debe tomarse un momento para respirar de manera decente y cuando lo hace, el pánico se apodera de él.

_¡Conocería a Draco!_

De repente piensa en su amigo invisible, como gusta llamarlo, y toda la emoción de antes se transforma poco a poco en un pánico tan profundo que debe tomarse un par de segundos para respirar. De nuevo.

Gracias a Dios respirar es gratis, o sino ya estaría en bancarrota.

Recuerda cómo hace un año y medio le llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido reclamando acerca de egoísmo y dinero y como, mientras decidía que hacer, una llamada entrada de dicho número lo había hecho saltar. Él había contestado, con miedo, dispuesto a decirle al desconocido que tenía un número equivocado, cuando unos gritos lo hicieron desistir de hacerlo casi de inmediato. Eran gritos de rabia.

Había tomado dos minutos enteros poder encontrar su voz, y en todo ese tiempo, los gritos al otro lado de la línea nunca se detuvieron.

Draco tiene buenos pulmones.

_"—Lo siento, pero no tengo ni la menos idea de quién es Zacharias Smith, creo que tienes el número equivocado._

_—¿Qué? ¡El bastardo de Ernie me mintió, joder!"_

Lo curioso de aquella historia es que después de eso, siguió una pequeña charla en la que Harry preguntó por la identidad del tal Smith (que a final resultó ser una de los compañeros de trabajo de Draco que le debía una cantidad exagerada de dinero) y, sin siquiera saber muy bien cómo, empezaron a contar sus experiencias con números desconocidos.

Después de eso solo siguieron hablando por meses. Había días en los que el flujo de mensajes entre ambos era tal que con costos daban abasto y estaban los otros, en los que a duras penas lograban saludarse.

A Harry le gustaba hablar con Draco (como descubrió se llamaba su _amigo invisible_ después de hablar con él por un mes) sobre cualquier cosa. Sus primeras charlas estuvieron llenas de referencias a películas viejas, partidos de fútbol y un desagrado general a Tom Riddle, el viejo líder de un partido conservador de extrema derecha que estaba ganando popularidad poco a poco entre la población adulta del país.

La primera vez que se preguntó acerca del físico fue en medio de una apasionada discusión acerca de la película de culto Mean Girls, en donde Draco había defendido la superioridad del cabello rubio de Regina George con tanta pasión porque _"Entre rubios nos cuidamos"._

Después de eso había logrado sacar a cuentagotas que Draco es, efectivamente, rubio natural. Que tiene los ojos grises y la piel tan blanca que incluso se podría perder en la nieve sin mucho esfuerzo. Había tratado de dar con alguna foto, pero, ¡oh desgracia!, casi toda red social de Draco Malfoy era privada (y jamás había aceptado sus solicitudes) o simplemente no tenía ninguna foto en donde pudiera verlo al completo y aquello para Harry era desesperante, pues en todas sus redes sociales había mínimo diez fotos suyas.

La primera vez que vio a Draco fue gracias a una foto en la que he chico presumía su nuevo corte de cabello.

La foto se centraba en el cabello del chico, de un rubio tan claro que parecía casi blanco. Había sido tomada de espaldas y de esa foto Harry había logrado deducir dos cosas; uno: El cabello de Draco Malfoy era impresionante y dos: La espalda de Draco Malfoy también parecía impresionante.

Luego de esa foto siguieron varias, pero ninguna en donde se mostrará por completo. Hubo una mostrando un tatuaje temporal en forma de mariposa que le nacía en la clavícula, luego otra en donde mostraba el único tatuaje real en su cuerpo, que constaba de una calavera llena de coloridas flores (principalmente rosas) en su antebrazo izquierdo con la frase _"Fière et forte, maman t'aimerai toujours."_

(Tiempo después supo que aquel diseño había sido elegido en honor a su madre, que es una apasionada al dibujo)

Estando a nada de conocer a quien ha sido su amigo por más de un año, Harry de repente comienza a sentir un miedo tan abrumador que no sabe cómo ser funcional, uno que lo deja plantado en medio camino.

¿Y si no es suficiente?, ¿Y si todo se vuelve incómodo?

Antes de poder huir, escucha que alguien grita su nombre y como si recién saliera de un trance, se vuelve hacia la fuente del grito.

Lo reconoce casi de inmediato pese a nunca haber visto su rostro al completo.

Draco es alto y delgado, con un cabello rubio espectacular y una piel tan pálida que tiene que admitir, para sí mismo y con diversión, que si, Draco no exageraba cuando le contó que podría ser perdido en la nieve.

Pero tal vez lo que más lo asombra es la sonrisa. Una sonrisa incierta pero hermosa, dientes blancos perfectamente alineados, labios rosados y un no-se-que hermoso.

Lo supo, casi al instante, aquella tarde no sería incómoda.

Y sonrió

Perdiendo el miedo, empezó a caminar hacía su amigo invisible.

* * *

**Domingo, cerca de medianoche.**

_Pottah, Ottah._

**En línea.**

**Yo: No fue malo.**

**Podríamos vernos de nuevo. ;)**

_Pottah, Ottah: Mientras que no lo hagamos en domingo_

_Tuve suficientes quejas de tu parte por la muchedumbre para dos vidas_

_Ahora entiendo a Pansy, eres un dramático sin remedio._

**Yo: Sigue así y me vuelves a ver en mil años :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
